ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
N.E.W. Simple Conversion/Vehicles
This section covers general rules concerning vehicles. This is not meant to deal with vehicle combat, meaning that this page will not talk about how vehicles deal with damage, any statistics needed for combat, or how vehicles function in combat. See other pages for combat-related vehicle rules. Class Starships and vehicles are categorized by class, which is a rough measure of size. Classes 1 through 40 deal with ships and vessels weighing between 1,000 and 50,000,000 metric tons. Anything with an average mass of below 1,000 tons is designated between Class 1a and Class 1e. Starships operate on a much larger scale than land vehicles, so most land-based vehicles and weapon emplacements would be considered Class 1 or lower. A ship's class is used in many calculations for its other statistics, so class is very important. A vehicle or ship's class also determines whether it is Infantry-Scale, Vehicle-Scale, or Starship-Scale. These terms are broader categories for size which are described in more detail in the Vehicle Combat rules. Some examples of ships and vehicles with their class assignments are listed below: * Speederbike - Class 1a * AT-ST walker - Class 1b * X-Wing fighter - Class 1b * Empty 18-wheeler - Class 1b * Y-Wing bomber - Class 1c * Full 18-wheeler - Class 1c * AT-AT walker - Class 1e * Millennium Falcon - Class 1 * EVE Online Venture mining frigate - Class 2 * EVE Online Myrmidon battlecruiser - Class 9 * USS Enterprise (Constitution A) - Class 13 * EVE Online Raven battleship - Class 14 * EVE Online Chimera carrier - Class 28 * Imperial-1 Star Destroyer - Class 40 For more details on how to assign these values, and for other statistics such as cost, crew requirements, fuel, etc. see this page. Vehicle Movement A vehicle moves differently in-combat than out of combat, because in-combat the max. speed is limited by the pilot or driver's maneuvering or reactions to the environment. We'll term these different speeds as Combat, Attack, and Cruising. Combat speed represents a pilot keeping low speed to maximize maneuverability, or to keep a closer pace to slow units. Attack speed represents a pilot going fast, but not too fast, so as to be able to pull up or maneuver quickly if need be. Cruising speed represents a pilot going close to maximum speed, to make travel time as short as possible. * On a datasheet, the displayed speed is the vehicle's Combat Speed, in hexes per round and in feet per round. A hex is assumed to be 20 feet. * The Dash action is always available at any speed. * Unless a vehicle has the high-speed ''property, its pilot may only take the Dash action once per round, regardless of their abilities, feats, or exploits. ** '''Attack Speed =' Speed x 2 * ''Cruising Speed. '' Cruising speed is unique to each vehicle. This can be estimated for each type of vehicle, but ultimately it is up to the person writing the datasheet to say what the cruise speed of a vehicle is. (To get the hex cruising speed, multiply the cruising speed in miles per hour by 0.44.) ** ''Cars (mph) = '' Speed, in feet x 1.5 ** ''Planes (mph) = '' Speed, in feet / 6 ** ''Starfighters (mph) = '' Speed, in feet x 2 ** ''Walkers / Tanks (mph) = '' Speed, in feet / 3 ** ''Speeder Bikes (mph) = '' Speed, in feet x 1.5 Here are a few example vehicles, with all of their speeds notated in both hexes per round and feet per round. Note that for cruising speed, instead of feet per round the speed is notated as miles per hour. Category:Sci-Fi